La apología de la Diosa
by ShineStardust
Summary: Jamás había visto a alguien tan noble y tan valiente en su vida, no podía creer la fortaleza que encerraba ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que daba la impresión de que solo hacia falta de un fuerte viento para destruirla. Fuerte y frágil, una total contradicción, así definiría Kirito a la diosa de la vida. #KiriAsuWeek2017
1. Prólogo: Primer encuentro, pequeña diosa

Prólogo: Primer encuentro, pequeña diosa

Se encontraban en un enorme coliseo de batalla, la multitud que lo ocupaba lo tenía lleno hasta el tope, todos parecían exaltados por el furor de la pelea que se estaba gestando en la arena, incluso desde la distancia se podía apreciar el ímpetu de los guerreros en cuestión. Uno de ellos portando una ostentosa armadura verde propia de los Integrity Knights, poseía un porte intimidante y un manejo preciso de la espada. Por el contrario su contrincante carecía de la ostentosa armadura y sus movimientos denotaban lo novato que era, pero parecía tener más espíritu de batalla que el otro, a la impresión de la mayoría de los espectadores parecía un loco suicida, era raro ver a un aprendiz enfrentarse a un verdadero caballero y si no fuera por ese torneo tampoco sería posible.

─ Que fastidio ¿De verdad tengo que quedarme lo que dure todo el torneo? ─ replicaba un joven de dieciocho años de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche y de mirada acerada

─ Eres un aspirante a Integrity Knight Kirito-chi, es nuestra obligación quedarnos a verlo hasta el final ─ le contestaba la persona al lado suyo, un hombre mayor que él, portaba una ostentosa armadura similar a la de la persona en el campo de batalla, pero con la diferencia que la de él era del color de la sangre.

─ Es obligación de los verdaderos caballeros, como tú, quedarse a verlo y también de los participantes de los duelos, pero yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro ─ trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de tener que estar observando batallas todo el día, pero sabía que si hacia el amago de retirarse sin la aprobación de su mentor y jefe, este lo retendría contra su asiento de forma severa. El caballero de cabellos tan rojos como su armadura daba la impresión de ser un idiota, pero no había que olvidar que él era un Integrity Knight jefe de su propio escuadrón, el peligro que se podía sentir levemente al verlo no era ninguna broma ─ Señor por favor, me gustaría ir a entrenar mis habilidades con la espada.

─ Deja de quejarte Kirito-chi, la mayoría de los Integrity Knights se han inscrito a este torneo, puedes aprender mucho con solo verlos pelear ─ para acentuar su punto dirigió su mano hacia la batalla frente a ellos ─ Puede que tengas buenas habilidades con la espada pero no sabes absolutamente nada de cómo enfrentar a tu enemigo, tienes que aprender a estudiarlo o podrias ser derrotado por alguien más débil pero con más astucia que tú. Recuerda lo indignos que son los Dark Knights, se valen de cualquier método para ganar, tu vida podría llegar a ser tomada por un enclenque tramposo sólo porque no supiste manejarlo.

El azabache solo pudo callar y observar a su mentor, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que no tenía conocimientos apropiados del campo de batalla, fruto de pasar toda su vida entrenando solo, en lo profundo del bosque sin ningún tipo de compañía. Se había graduado de la academia antes de lo planeado y convertido en un aspirante de Iintegrity Knight antes que la mayoría por sus excelentes habilidades en el manejo de la espada, pero sabía que carecía de algunas cosas fundamentales. Se sentía avergonzado de que su nuevo mentor descubriera sus carencias con el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, pero también le inspiro confianza. Desde que se había unido a los IK, notó como todos en su división apreciaban al capitán que lo entrenaría hasta convertirse en uno de ellos y, aunque al principio lo vio como un completo idiota, en este momento le inspiraba confianza en sus habilidades como caballero y mentor, estaba seguro que a través de su guía podría convertirse rápidamente en un IK.

 _Podría por fin ser digno y deshacerme de esta vergüenza_

Desvío la vista hacia la arena de peleas nuevamente y trato de concentrarse en cada movimiento que el de armadura verde hacía, pero lo que vio solo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. La batalla prácticamente estaba decidida, siendo el Integrity Knight el ganador del encuentro, el aprendiz estaba muy herido por la espada de su contrincante y apenas podía mantenerse de pie; el de armadura verde parecía estar jugando con el más débil, causándole heridas por mera diversión, si esto continuaba así en unos minutos más el aprendiz estaría muerto. No pudo evitar expresar su inconformidad en voz alta.

─ ¿Por qué no se rinde de una buena vez? A este paso va a terminar muerto ─ no podía evitar ver con preocupación toda la sangre regada por el lugar, siendo el dueño de ella el herido aprendiz que apenas se podía sostener en sus propios pies.

─ Porque sería una vergüenza total rendirte en frente de Stacia-sama, todos preferirían la muerte antes de pasar por ello. Al fin y al cabo este torneo se ha hecho para decidir quién es más apto para ser su caballero.

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo el azabache dirigió su vista al imponente balcón que se podía apreciar en lo más alto del lugar, se encontraba lleno de personas que parecían desvivirse por la mujer soberbiamente sentada al frente de este, parecía gozar lo que estaba viendo o esa impresión le daba la cruel expresión que mantenía en el rostro. Inmediatamente esa mujer le desagrado; parecía hermosa, era una mujer esbelta y con el pelo largo color plateado que parecía extenderse hasta más abajo de su cintura. Sus ojos, también de color plata, carecían de pupilas y parecían reflejar toda la luz como un espejo. No podía creer que esa mujer fuese la diosa de la vida y la piedad, desde la distancia en la que se encontraba podía dilucidad las formas de su cuerpo gracias al etéreo y obsceno vestido que portaba, el cual prácticamente asemejaba a encontrarse desnuda. Se sonrojo en ipso facto ante la vista que ella proporcionaba

─ No puedo creer que esa mujer sea la gran diosa que todo el mundo alaba, es un ser cruel ─ murmuro el azabache distraído ante la imagen de su gobernante, sin ver la pelea que se le había ordenado observar.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ─ pregunto su mentor de forma distraída al tiempo que prestaba atención al encuentro

─ ¡Nada! ─ pensó que sería cuestionado por sus palabras pero antes de ello, vio como los puños del pelirrojo se apretaban fuertemente y escucho un ahogado gemido colectivo de los espectadores, al enfocar su vista en la arena vio como el aprendiz estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse sin éxito, su espada estaba a lo lejos de él. En cambio el Integrity Knight mantenía una expresión de burla y sostenía su espada encima de la cabeza del convaleciente aprendiz a punto de enterrársela.

El azabache abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, estaba a punto de presenciar un asesinato y nadie hacia nada por detenerlos, comenzó a pararse de su lugar para saltar a la arena y detenerlo, no podía creer que la diosa del mundo permitiese tal acto impunidad frente a ella. Toda su vida había rezado piedad a ese miserable y cruel ser, se sentía molesto y defraudado por lo que estaba presenciando. Detendría esa carnicería aunque le valiese un castigo de por medio, era preferible a ver morir a una persona así, por una razón tan tonta.

 _¿Cómo una divinidad permite tales actos?_

─ ¡DETÉNGANSE! ─ Un potente grito resonó por todo el lugar deteniendo al Integrity Knight de golpe, este proveía de una de las entradas laterales que daban directo a la arena. El azabache, como todos los presentes, desvió su mirada para averiguar quien había osado detener el encuentro que se gestaba en nombre de la diosa. Después de unos instantes se pudo apreciar la figura de una niña, no parecía mayor de los trece años, esa niña corría a toda prisa hacia los combatientes, tanto que su cabello volaba en su espalda. Este tenía un color inusual, ante la luz daba reflejos dorados, anaranjados y rojos, como si fuese un cabello hecho del mismísimo fuego. Sus ojos miel estaban inundados en lágrimas y su blanco vestido solo aumentaba el aspecto puro que emanaba de ella.

Una vez estuvo cerca de los combatientes la pequeña se inclinó hacia el más herido y sin importarle su apariencia se inclinó sobre la tierra, ensuciando su vaporoso vestido blanco de tierra y de sangre al tomar la cabeza del herido y hundirla contra su pequeño pecho.

─ ¡Ordeno que unos sanadores vengan inmediatamente! ─ Toda la multitud parecía congelada por la presencia de la niña, fue sorprendente ver como unos sanadores corrían a toda velocidad hacia la niña en el instante que ella lo ordenó y aun mas sorprendente ver como nadie hacia nada en contra de ella por detener un encuentro en nombre de la diosa del mundo.

─ Oye, Klein ¿Quién es esa niña? ─ el azabache estaba tan impresionado por lo que veían sus ojos que olvido todas las formalidades hacia su mentor, este le dedico una mirada exasperada y lo tomo de su pechera para volver a instalarlo en su asiento de forma brusca, puesto que se había parado para saltar hacia la arena hace solo unos instantes.

─ ¡Idiota, cállate! ─ Para acentuar su punto le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza a señal de reprimenda ─ No llames " _esa niña_ " a la diosa Stacia-sama

Por segunda vez en el día, el azabache fue sorprendido de forma impetuosa. No podía creer que la niña que abrazaba de forma fuerte al herido aprendiz, llorando mientras era sanado, fuera la diosa de la vida.

 _Entonces ¿Quién es…_

Al voltear su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el balcón, observo la mirada furiosa de quien hasta entonces había creído que era la diosa, con un movimiento grácil de sus manos, la mujer dio un salto hacia la arena flotando de forma etérea hasta estar frente a la niña.

─ Stacia-sama ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ─ la mujer trato de hacer una reverencia hacia la niña pero le salió un gesto tosco y forzado en cambio.

─ Deteniendo esta barbaridad Quinella-sama ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto?

─ Stacia-sama es necesario para encontrar a su guardián ideal, debe…

─ ¡Nadie que puede arrebatar tan fácilmente la vida de uno de sus hermanos merece ser mi guardián! ─ la niña vio acusadoramente hacia el Integrity Knight, quien al verse acusado por la mirada de la divinidad solo atino a soltar su espada e inclinarse hacia ella, provocando la ira de la mujer mayor al ser interrumpida, pero ni la pequeña diosa ni ninguno de los espectadores llego a darse cuenta de ello.

─ ¡Mi diosa! Por favor, no sea irrazonable. Es necesario encontrar un campeón que la proteja, algunos sacrificios menores deben ser hechos, todas las personas que han entrado al torneo lo saben y están de acuerdo en morir por su diosa

─ Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en ver morir a mi gente en mi nombre ─ una vez que la divinidad vio que los sanadores se harían cargo del joven herido, la pequeña lo soltó y se levantó hasta estar en frente de la mujer mayor.

Era un cuadro gracioso hasta cierto punto verlas enfrente una de la otra, la diferencia de estaturas era demasiado notoria, además del porte fino y altivo que poseía la hermosa mujer mayor, al contrario de la pequeña que mantenía su cabeza gacha y sus puños apretados en su, antes blanco, vestido cubierto de tierra y sangre. A pesar de ello al joven de mirada plata que se mantenía en la tribuna, se le antojo pensar que nunca vio a alguien tan fuerte como esa pequeña, su valor era el más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

Una vez los temblores de la pequeña se detuvieron levemente, ella levanto su mirada hacia la otra, sus ojos miel refulgía de fuego en ellos, parecían oro líquido, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente y mantenía una mueca llena de ira en su pequeño y agraciado rostro. A pesar de las intensas emociones que mostraba, susurro un par de palabras que fueron escuchadas solamente por la mujer frente a ella ─ Espadas de madera

Por respuesta hacia la diosa, la mujer solo puso una expresión interrogante en su rostro

─ Señor quien es esa mujer alta ─ esta vez el azabache recordó su lugar y se dirigió a su jefe con el respeto que debía hacerlo

─ ¡Tu! Pequeño pueblerino ¿Realmente no sabes nada cierto? ─ Al ver como su pupilo negaba con la cabeza, el pelirrojo solo atino a poner una mirada resignada ─ Sé que nunca habías salido de la academia desde el momento en que llegaste a la capital central Centoria desde que tu pequeño pueblo, pero saber el nombre de tus gobernantes y su rostro es el conocimiento mínimo. Esa "mujer alta" es la máxima ministra de la Iglexia Axiom y administradora del Imperio Humano; Quinella-sama. Ella es la gobernante hasta que Stacia-sama sea apta para gobernar.

Al dirigir su mirada de nueva cuenta a ambos personajes femeninos, la diosa se dirigió hacia la multitud completamente exaltada.

─ ¡MATAR AL PRÓJIMO NO ES SEÑAL DE VALOR! ─ la diosa parecía realmente agitada mientras se expresaba hacia la multitud que parecía congelada y subyugada ante su presencia divina ─ ¡Exijo que esta situación se detenga en este instante, antes de que sea cobrada alguna vida inocente, sé que encontrar un campeón se ha vuelto una cuestión necesaria. Así que ordeno que en vez de espadas reales se usen espadas de madera, los soldados deben de rendirse si reconocen la fuerza superior de su oponente y por sobre todas las cosas no se debe de matar a nadie!

Una vez termino su orden a gritos, la respiración de la pequeña era errática, pareció que había tomado todo de ella su última declaración. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de ser replicada por la gobernante de su pueblo, la diosa opto por hacer uso de algo que no le gustaba pero en ese momento creía necesario; usar su posición para que sus órdenes fueran acatadas.

─ ¡Esta es una orden de su diosa y nadie tiene derecho a contradecirla! ─ Una vez expreso lo último que tenía que decir, la pequeña divinidad se dirigió a paso firme hacia la salida.

El muchacho azabache se sintió embelesado por esa pequeña, cada acción de ella parecía invitarlo a adorarla. Jamás había visto a alguien tan noble y tan valiente en su vida, no podía creer la fortaleza que encerraba ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que daba la impresión de que solo hacia falta de un fuerte viento para destruirla.

Fuerte y frágil, una total contradicción, así definiría Kirito a la diosa de la vida.

A pesar de que todos volvían a su posición y la pequeña diosa ya se había retirado del lugar, la mirada acerada del chico no podía retirarse del lugar donde la frágil figura había desaparecido

─ Klein… ¿Crees que aún pueda inscribirme en el torneo?

─ ¿Eh? Bueno en teoría si puedes puesto que estamos en el primer día pero… ¡Oye! ─ el Integrity Knight rojo solo vio cómo su nuevo pupilo corría a toda velocidad hacia, lo que probablemente era, la zona de inscripción; no podía creer lo impetuoso que ese niño era. A pesar de que lo había estado intentado convencer de que entrara al torneo a modo de práctica, desde el día en que llego a su servicio, el jovencito se había negado furiosamente y ahora estaba corriendo para entrar en él.

Estaba seguro que ese adolescente descarriado tenía un futuro dentro del imperio y no tardaría nada en unirse a los caballeros… _si tan solo fuera bueno acatando órdenes_.

Ese día los hilos del destino había comenzado a tejerse, los encuentros predestinados estaban a punto de suceder y las personas elegidas permanecían ignorantes del destino que les aguardaba.

* * *

 **Hola a todas las personas que estan leyendo esto; aquí les habla la autora desaparecida de la week que prometió publicar toda la semana.**

 **Este fic lo iba a publicar el último día pero ya no me aguanté las ganas, lo tengo listo desde hace mucho y ya quería que viera la luz.**

 **Un parentesis especial de agradecimiento a Sumi_Chan que se tomó parte de su tiempo en hacerme esta bonita portada; muchas gracias también por la paciencia a mis exigencias.**


	2. Chapter 1: El joven que soñaba con

Capítulo 1: El joven que soñaba con ser espadachín

-.-

En el norte del imperio de Norlangarth, existía el pueblito de Rulid, ese pueblo era el más pequeño de todos los pueblos del imperio y estaba alejando de la capital, casi colindando con el territorio oscuro, solamente separado de este por la sierra montañosa de la frontera. En él habitaban personas humildes, solo la familia del alcalde gobernante era la única que poseía apellido. Tan humilde como era, con su población reducida, todas las personas se conocían unas a otras; por ello mismo, cualquier rumor o noticia era bien conocido por cada uno de sus habitantes y, tan tranquilo como era ─ pocas cosas sucedían en ese pueblo ─ no era fácil que se olvidara cualquier hecho que sucediera y se continuaba rumoreando sobre ello, a falta de una nueva noticia, por días, semanas, meses e incluso años. Una prueba de esto era el rumor más famoso dentro del pueblo, conocido y comentado durante ocho años; sobre la chica que debió de entregar su vida a la diosa y en cambio ella había manchado su nombre.

El pilar central del pueblo era su espaciosa y hermosa iglesia, iglesia que estaba construida en nombre de la gobernante del imperio humano; Stacia-sama, diosa de la creación, la vida y la misericordia. Es tradición del pueblo que una moja sea la encarga de dirigir la iglesia. Para las niñas del pueblo era un honor que las escogieran como aprendices de la moja en turno, todas ellas se ofrecían para el puesto cuando cumplían sus ocho años de edad, la mayoría soñaba con ser la escogida por ella y poder dedicarle su vida a su benevolente diosa. Diecisiete años atrás, la moja en turno del pueblo decidió que era momento de escoger una pupila para que la pudiera suceder y, como se esperaba, todas las niñas se amontonaron y hasta discutieron por ello; al final una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y constitución débil fue la seleccionada por la monja, al ver la pureza de su mirada creyó que sería una devota seguidora.

Después de ocho años de enseñanzas, la monja notó con horror que había cometido un terrible error al escoger.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ─ los dieciséis años ─ la niña se había quedado embarazada y al cuestionarle por el nombre del padre, ella guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

Fue una calamidad y una vergüenza para todos los habitantes del pueblo que la aprendiz de monja, quien se supone que había jurado dar su vida y cuerpo a la diosa de la creación quedase en tal estado. Ese hecho coincidió con una longeva sequía que azotó al pueblo, haciendo difícil la cosecha, lo que todas las personas creyeron que era un castigo por parte de la diosa, por manchar su sagrado nombre con el pecado cometido. Cuando la jovencita dio a luz; no hizo más que aterrar a todo el pueblo con la apariencia de su infante. El niño que nació poseía un espeso cabello negro, unos ojos de obsidiana profundos y una piel tan blanca como la leche, para la mayoría de las personas ese niño era terrorífico, comenzaron a llamarlo el hijo del demonio. Además la joven madre murió el día del parto fortalecieron la idea de que el infante era hijo del pecado.

Antes de alguien pudiese hacerle daño, el niño fue adoptado por la hermana mayor de la chica, quien ya se encontraba casada con el alcalde del pueblo. Dándole el privilegio de tener apellido, llamaron al niño Kazuto Kirigaya, pero eso no impidió que los habitantes del pueblito lo juzgaran desde que era un bebe.

El hijo del demonio: eso era lo que él era, lo que Kazuto Kirigaya era.

Los adultos suelen susurrar cosas crueles frente a los niños, creen erróneamente que los niños son incapaces de entender, que en su inocencia ellos son incapaces de darse cuenta de los chismorreos y la malicia, pero esto era totalmente erróneo; los niños suelen entender a la perfección lo que escuchan e, incluso, en su inocencia son más receptivos a los malos comentarios, afectando su psique enormemente y marcándola eternamente.

Eso le sucedía a ese niño, que a pesar de sus ocho años era capaz de entender lo que todos los adultos decían, y no solo él lo hacía sino, que también todos los demás niños lo hacían y le fastidiaban, lo llamaban demonio y lo excluían, aunque ninguno entendía bien porque lo hacían. Así había sido toda su vida desde que tenía memoria. Siendo llamado demonio por sus características físicas, todos los adultos diciendo que había sido sustraído del territorio oscuro, diciendo cosas crueles de su madre, madre a la cual no había conocido, pero al parecer había muerto al verle.

 _ **Mira, ahí va ese niño. Dicen que su madre murió por la vergüenza.**_

 _ **¡Que terrible! Pero la entiendo, parir un hijo demonio no debe ser algo soportable.**_

 _ **Nadie sabe si realmente es un demon-**_

 _ **¡Por Stacia! Mira esos ojos y cabellos negros, claramente es un siervo de la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Shh las va a escuchar.**_

 _ **Cómo si pudiese entendernos; Es solo un niño…**_

Al escuchar las cosas que susurraban de él, un pequeño niño de ocho años y cabello azabache salió corriendo del lugar, a un destino incierto, sólo con el fin de alejarse de ese grupo de mujeres que hablaban de él pero al correr decidió su destino y se dirigió a toda velocidad al bosque del norte.

Cuando era más joven creía que era hijo del alcalde del pueblo, de Minetaka Kirigaya y su esposa Midori, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue muy obvio la forma en que las personas lo veían y lo que francamente susurraban al verle. Su tía siempre trató de protegerlo de los chismorreos pero no pudo lograrlo. Todo empeoró cuando cumplió seis años y sus "padres" le quisieron enviar al pequeño centro de enseñanza para niños, en la iglesia del pueblo. Al verlo llegar la monja le habían mirado asustadas a él y a su pequeña hermana Suguha, cuando estuvieron en la puerta, la monja dejó pasar a Suguha pero a él lo retuvo en la puerta, lo empujó y le gritó que en la sagrada iglesia no había lugar para los hijos de los demonios. Por respuesta él solo había atinado a llorar mientras un líquido espeso y caliente fluía de su frente. Después de aquello regresó a su casa llorando, contándole a su madre lo que había sucedido. Midori llena de ira, al ver su herida, había llamado a su marido a su casa y este al llegar había decidido revelarle a su hijo Kazuto la verdad que le habían estado ocultando: Ellos no eran sus padres sino sus tíos. Le contaron que su madre había sido en vida la hermana menor de Midori, quien siempre había sido de constitución débil y al quedar embarazada solo agravó su estado de salud. Le contaron también que su parto había sido difícil, tan difícil que la débil constitución de su madre no soportó el esfuerzo y termino muriendo en ese día así que ellos lo acogieron como si fuese su hijo desde ese momento. Pero cuando él preguntó por su padre, ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno supo que decirle.

En su inocencia; desesperadamente buscó una respuesta a lo que las personas le acusaban a medias y la razón del porque era tan odiado, encontrándose con una cruel respuesta por parte de los pueblerinos que tanto odio le tenían. Después de enterarse de la verdad cuando tenía seis años, se alejó radicalmente de su familia, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, sin querer verlos, especialmente a su supuesta hermana, quien había sido tomada como la aprendiz de la moja y que no entendía la razón de su alejamiento o porque él no iba a la iglesia con ella a tomar clases. Cuando su madre se preocupaba por su enclaustramiento él huía con el pretexto de salir a jugar y no volvía hasta muy tarde, aunque lo único que hiciese fuera correr al bosque cercano al pueblo y quedarse ahí solo. Con el tiempo sus padres se acostumbraron a sus escapadas y dejaron de cuestionarle a donde iba.

Él no era ningún demonio de la oscuridad, no tenía poderes especiales, no había hecho nada para provocar la sequía que azotó al pueblo en sus primeros años de vida. Caminó durante horas por el bosque y cuando se empezaba a cansar llegó a la orilla del río Ruhr, se dio cuenta con poca sorpresa que llegó a atravesar todo el bosque norte, recordaba con vaguedad haber ingresado por el otro lado del bosque, contrario al río. Se refresco la cara en la cristalina agua y luego decidió echar una siesta en lo que quedaba del día, así podría llegar tarde a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un ruido incesante le despertó repentinamente, tan aletargado como se encontraba por estar recién despertando no reacciono que había sido, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y luego los raspó con sus manos. Cuando los abrió de nueva cuenta se sorprendió al notar la negrura de la noche, debió de haber dormido por horas sin darse cuenta, cuando regresase a la casa del alcalde estaba seguro de que encontraría a su tía Midori increíblemente molesta por ello. Levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo del suelo donde se encontraba dispuesto a retirase cuando un incesante chapoteo le hizo fijar su vista en el río frente a él. Por la oscuridad del lugar no pudo detectar de donde venía el sonido, se suponía que las agua del río Ruhr eran muy tranquilas, el chapoteo era innecesario. La noche no le ayudaba en nada puesto que no se podía dilucidar ni una sola estrella y la luna era cubierta por una enorme nube pero podía escuchar el chapoteo volverse aún más fuerte.

Terminó de levantarse para dirigirse con curiosidad hacia el río, necesitaba saber que producía el ruido o nunca podría regresar a casa por la curiosidad. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la orilla un ligero y frío viento azotó por el lugar, moviendo las nubes y haciendo que la luna iluminara el lugar con su luz natural, en ese momento pudo dilucidar con claridad lo que estaba produciendo el chapoteo.

Era… no sabía lo que era.

Era una cosa, más bien _una criatura_ que era más alta que él, con un cuerpo musculoso con la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Tenía la piel de color verde grisáceo, sin cabello ni cejas, poseía unas orejas puntiagudas, con pelo en ellas, sus ojos eran grandes, amarillos y tenebrosos. Caminaba torpemente por el río, inconsciente de su alrededor. Al verlo, al azabache le salió un gemido cargado de terror de su boca, lo que fue un terrible error porque hizo que esa criatura fijara su vista en él, no lo pudo ver con claridad pero tuvo la sensación de que sonrió al verlo, lo que le provocó más pánico.

Lanzando un brutal grito la criatura sacó un enorme machete de su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia él. Saliendo del entumecimiento que el terror le había provocado el muchacho azabache dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia dentro del bosque, no sabía porque se había topado con esa criatura ni porque lo perseguía pero tampoco quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Sintiendo como era perseguido el infante corrió lo más velozmente que pudo, no quería morir, al menos no de esa forma.

Erróneamente el infante creyó que podría perderle si se escondía en el bosque, pero no dejaba de escuchar los ruidosos pasos detrás de él, la única ventaja con la que contaba era que desde muy joven había huido siempre a los bosques que colindaban el pueblo así que los conocía todos como la palma de su mano además de que era un rápido corredor, pero sus pequeñas zancadas no estaban dejando atrás a la criatura que era por lo menos tres cabezas más altas que él, por el contrario podría escucharlo gruñir demasiado cerca de él y el sonido que hacia su machete al cortar los árboles, si esa cosa llegaba a darle estaba seguro de que no viviría.

Sintiendo como sus pequeñas piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse por el agotamiento, el azabache se escondió detrás de un frondoso tronco y puso las palmas de sus manos en su boca con tal de no hacer ruido, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y espero a que lo que fuera que lo persiguiera lo pasara por alto.

Pero no fue así.

En medio de su terror comenzó a sentir como un líquido espeso y pegajoso caía en su cabeza y se escurría por el lateral de su cara, al principio creyó que era sangre pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta en que ese líquido era mucho más espeso y viscoso. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver la verde y escamosa panza de la cosa que lo perseguía y al elevar su mirada pudo observar el horrendo rostro de la criatura por encima de él, en el momento que se le quedo viendo atontado por el terror una espesa baba descendió por la boca del más alto y cayó encima de su ojo izquierdo. Esa cosa tenía su machete en alto dispuesto a matarlo, lo sabía, era su fin. Sin poder retroceder al tener su espalda chocando con el árbol y a ese monstruo frente a él, el pequeño azabache llegó a la conclusión de que moriría en ese mismo instante, moriría por fin, como todas las personas de su pueblo querían, solo diviso entumecido como el machete comenzaba a descender hacia él.

Sin poder hacer nada.

Sin haber hecho nada.

Siendo odiado y maldecido por todos.

Sin nadie a quien le haya dejado un huella.

Una existencia inútil: eso era a lo que se resumía su vida.

 _No, no quiero morir de esta forma._

 _Alguien, por favor._

 _¡Alguien sálveme!_

 _¡No quiero morir así!_

Como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus infantiles ruegos una flecha envuelta en fuego fue disparada hacia la mano que sostenía el machete, haciendo que la bestia profiriera un gutural ruido y desviara su mano de su objetivo, haciendo caer el machete en el lateral de él, sin rozarlo. De la dirección de donde vino la flecha, otras dos flechas llegaron y acertaron en el lateral de la panza y cabeza de la cosa, haciéndolo despertar y logrando que se alejara a rastras apenas unos metros de distancia lejos de la cosa; que giró repentinamente hacia donde llegaban las flechas y levantó su machete del suelo, dispuesto a atacar a lo que fuera que lo había atacado. Después de unos instantes apareció un corcel blanco como la nieve, siendo montado por una persona que tenía puesta una brillante armadura roja con detalles en dorado, la armadura cubría toda su complexión dejando solamente los ojos de la persona visibles que el azabache no podía apreciar bien por la mala iluminación de la noche, esa persona poseía un arco en una de sus manos y una flecha en la otra.

─ Tú, criatura oscura que has osado pisar los dominios de Stacia-sama ¡Prepárate para encontrar tu final! ─ Después de proferir aquel grito, el caballero cargo a toda velocidad hacia la cosa verde al tiempo que le apuntaba con su arco. El niño pudo ver como repentinamente el arco comenzaba a brillar con un fuego intenso, para después disparar varias flechas de fuego hacia el dueño del machete. Después de que esas flechas lograran llegar a su objetivo una especie de circulo con jeroglíficos brillo debajo de la criatura verde. Inmediatamente después el niño vio como la criatura verde en su totalidad ardía en fuego mientras gritaba agónicamente. El ver la enorme columna de fuego y escuchar el grito de la cosa muy cerca de él fue más que suficiente para que perdiera la conciencia de la impresión y se desmayara en ipso facto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando sus ojos negros volvieron a abrirse se encontraba encima del caballo blanco del sujeto con la armadura roja, podía sentir el incesante galopar del caballo y al fijar su vista pudo reconocer que estaban llegando al pueblo.

─ ¿Ya has despertado niño?

─ S…si ─ antes de que el hombre dijese algo el niño volvió a hablar ─ ¿Qu… qué sucedió? ¿Quién es usted?

─ Sucedió que desobedeciste el toque de queda de la aldea, serás castigado por ello ─ el caballo repentinamente detuvo su galope y el azabache pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraban enfrente de la oficina del alcalde ─. Soy el Caballero de la Integridad; Deusolbert Síntesis Siete. Exijo hablar con el jefe de la aldea.

El niño vio con sorpresa como había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas alrededor del caballero pero mantenían cierta distancia reverencial hacia él. Entre ese conglomerado de personas su tío Minetaka salió de ellas y se posiciono frente al caballero haciendo una exagerada genuflexión ─ Caballero-sama es un honor estar ante su presencia.

Después de aquella reverencia el caballero tomó del cuello al pequeño niño para después lanzarlo sin miramientos al suelo frente al su tío ─ Este niño se encontraba en el bosque norte, casi es asesinado por uno de los goblins que invadieron el Imperio Humano. Por su edad y por la poca magnitud del crimen lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero a la próxima me lo llevaré a juzgar por el hecho de romper el toque de queda. Esta es una aldea que colinda con el territorio oscuro, no pueden darse el lujo de dar ese tipo de paseos ¡Que no se les olvide!

Al terminar su discurso el caballero se retiró con prontitud del lugar, tan rápido como había llegado; al parecer de lo que el niño pudo escuchar de sus padres fue que los goblins había logrado pasar hacia el imperio humano y alertado al caballero que llegó con rapidez al bosque norte a eliminarlos. Sintió el abrazo de su tía Midori mientras lo sacaba del lugar y lo llevaba devuelta a su residencia, sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda probablemente severa pero el joven chico no podía dejar de pensar en el caballero que acababa de salvarle la vida.

 _Quiero ser igual que él; quiero ser alguien fuerte y admirado por las personas._

 _¡Me volveré un caballero de la integridad!_

A la mañana siguiente el chico de cabellos azabache tomó de la biblioteca de su tío, todos y cada uno de los libros que estuviesen relacionados con los caballeros de la integridad, aprendió a leer y escribir gracias a su tía Midori así que no le supuso ningún problema los libros. Comenzó a practicar hasta el cansancio movimientos de espada, no tenía una espada real pero había calculado su peso normal y usó una vara de madera en su lugar. En seis años cumpliría la mayoría de edad y entonces se iría del pueblo con el fin de entrar en la academia de los caballeros y tener la oportunidad de volverse uno.

Día tras día practicaría hasta el cansancio, solo en el bosque durante el día con la vara de madera que usaba como única compañía, desde el alba hasta el ocaso y, durante la noche estudiaría en la penumbra de su habitación; hasta el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños cuando tuviese la edad suficiente para abandonar el pueblo por sí mismo.

 **Continuará**

 **Capítulo 2: El inicio de un viaje**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas y aclaraciones:**

 ***En esta historia la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 16 años, lo hice para que la diferencia de edad entre Kirito y Stacia no fuera tan marcada.**

 **El pueblo Rulid es uno de los pueblos de Underworld, ubicado en el Imperio del Norte Norlangarth. El río Ruhr se encuentra en el lado este de la aldea y el Cedro Gigas está al sur. Tiene una iglesia.**

 **Si notaron que en ese capítulo él se llama Kazuto y en el prólogo se llamaba Kirito, no ha sido un error mío, lo he hecho a propósito; el porque es algo que se verá en el futuro. La misma situación ocurre con sus ojos negros, que se supone que deberían ser plata.**

 **También si hay desconcierto en la línea temporal de este capítulo y el prólogo es porque ambos no están conectados. El prólogo se supone que sirve para introducir al lector en la obra y enseñar a grandes rasgos que es lo que se espera. Este es oficialmente el capítulo uno.**

 **Para SJZ77: Stacia si es Asuna y este es un longfic, pero aún no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener aunque auguro que serán bastantes.**


	3. Chapter 2: El inicio de un viaje

-.-

Capítulo 2: El inicio de un viaje

-.-

El hecho más memorable dentro del Imperio Humano era el nacimiento de la diosa de la vida, Stacia-sama. Se decía que la diosa, al ver el mal que azotaba a la humanidad y la amenaza que significaban los siervos del imperio de la oscuridad, ella había tomado la valiente acción de "nacer" entre los humanos. Para tal divina obra, una sacerdotisa virgen ─ de entre todas las que sirven a la inmaculada diosa ─ sería escogida, con el fin de albergar su divina existencia en su vientre.

Mientras la diosa estuviera dentro del vientre de su sacerdotisa predilecta, esta estaría expuesta a cualquier cosa que quisiese hacerle daño, puesto que sus poderes divinos no empezarían a manifestarse hasta el nacimiento. Con esta premisa en la mente de los humanos, la sacerdotisa que terminaba con la diosa dentro de su vientre, era extremadamente protegida en el epicentro del imperio, en la Iglesia Axiom; la sacerdotisa tenía que ser venerada, protegida y amada por todos los habitantes del Imperio Humano. De esa forma fue como cada encarnación de la diosa se mantuvo custodiada, al servicio de la iglesia principal, que era un ente unido al gobierno y de gran influencia.

La vida terrenal de la diosa solía ser corta, jamás pasaba los tres decenios, puesto que su poder divino era demasiado para un cuerpo humano. Aun así, ella se reencarnaba a si misma cinco años inmediatamente después de su muerte, pero el último nacimiento de la diosa había sucedido en el año 250 del calendario humano, provino de una chica de nombre Quinella, que era una mujer esbelta y hermosa, de cabello largo color plateado, sus ojos, también de color plata, carecían de pupilas y parecían reflejar toda la luz como un espejo. De ese momento habían pasado casi 50 años, sin un nuevo nacimiento por parte de la diosa y las personas comenzaban a desesperarse al verse desprovistos de su divina protección.

Desde el momento de la muerte de la diosa hasta el año actual ─ el año 300 del calendario humano ─ la gobernante del imperio humano había sido la sacerdotisa principal, a quien todo el mundo veneraba por su belleza y porte, la sacerdotisa quien fue la última en dar a luz a la diosa, Quinella. Ella, para calmar al pueblo humano; había aumentado considerablemente el número de caballeros de la integridad, hasta casi volverlo un ejército, también había aumentado la cantidad de personas que eran admitidas en las escuelas de caballeros de los cuatro imperios. Otra de las medidas que había tomado la gobernante del imperio humano era la creación de políticas estrictas en los poblados que colindaban con el territorio oscuro, mandando caballeros de la integridad a los lugares más apartados, que tenían el poder de ser tan sangrientos como quisieran si alguien se atrevía a romper sus estrictas normas. Siendo la sagrada sacerdotisa madre de la diosa, nadie la cuestiono cuando Quinella juró que fueron ordenes que la mismísima diosa le dio antes de morir.

Así había continuado por 20 años; 20 años de represión al pueblo humano, excusándose a sí misma diciendo que eran órdenes directas de la diosa, dirigiendo al pueblo y a los caballeros de la integridad con mano de hierro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Haaa!

El joven, que entrenaba completamente solo a mitad del bosque, blandió la espada de madera en sus manos desde arriba de su cabeza hasta el suelo con un breve grito. Se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte impacto; producido por su espada al chocar con el tronco de un árbol frente a él, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza después de haber sido golpeado por su parte derecha. El joven, sintiendo la agradable respuesta en sus manos, dio un paso atrás y blandió la espada nuevamente, pero esta vez desde el lado opuesto. Seguidamente, el derecho y luego el izquierdo otra vez.

Para el joven todo a su alrededor había dejado de tener importancia; en su mundo solo existían la espada, su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol al que golpeaba repetidamente.

Su práctica usual consistía en dar cuatrocientos golpes similares de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo la misma trayectoria de arriba hacia abajo, al tronco frente a él. Cuando terminara, comenzaría a correr hasta darle dos vueltas completas al bosque norte del pueblo, que era el segundo más grande, y a la vez, el menos visitado por las personas del pueblo. Después de su trote habitual, iría hacia otro árbol que se encontraba a su espalda y comenzaría a darle golpes con su espada de abajo hacia arriba, contrario a lo que hacía en ese momento, también lo haría unas cuatrocientas veces para después comenzar a correr de nueva cuenta el borde del bosque, esa era la base de su entrenamiento matutino; antes de poder darse un descanso para almorzar.

…

…

El agua del río se sintió extremadamente refrescante en su cansado y sudado rostro; ya pasaba del medio día cuando por fin terminó su entrenamiento matutino y el calor del sol le pegaba de lleno, incluso en un bosque lleno de árboles, aún podía sentir la elevada temperatura. Era una fortuna que su pueblo estuviese pegado a un río con un agua tan refrescante. Viendo el agua fijamente, con sus negros ojos, el chico no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a sí mismo al río; como esperaba el agua, fría y fresca, le sentó bien a sus cansados músculos. Trató de permanecer la mayor cantidad de tiempo sumergido en el agua, pero, después de unos segundos el oxígeno comenzó a escasearle y sus pulmones protestaron por ello, llevándolo a la superficie a toda velocidad mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Saliendo del río completamente renovado, pero escurriendo de agua, se apresuró a sacarse las botas y los calcetines de sus pies, así como se retiró su camisa, para después exprimirlos y colgarlos en una rama de un árbol cercano. El azabache se lamentó de inmediato por haberse lanzado al agua sin pensar, pensó que habría sido mucho mejor si se desnudaba antes de lanzarse.

─ Ni modo ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ─ acercándose a la desgastada mochila que siempre cargaba con él, tomó un libro sobre el conocimiento básico de las artes sacras y una bolsa de panecillos que había tomado de su casa. Tenía alrededor de 8 años haciendo la misma rutina; salía de casa temprano para entrenar en el bosque norte y regresaba un poco antes de que se pusiera el sol, para tan solo robar comida de su cocina y tomar un par de libros de la biblioteca, para encerrarse en su habitación hasta el amanecer del día siguiente donde repetiría la misma rutina. Su familia se había acostumbrado a su ausencia al punto que su madre siempre le tenía lista esa desgastada mochila en la cocina con diferentes tipos de alimentos preparados, bebidas, ungüentos y vendas. Inicialmente ella había tratado de convencerlo que pasara más tiempo en casa, aunque sea para comer, pero llegó a rendirse al ver que él no daba su brazo a torcer, la misma situación había sucedido con su hermana. Él no entendía para que lo querían cerca, él era el niño demonio, un usurpador de su familia al que tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes, no quería estar cerca de ellos, ya hacían demasiado dejándolo dormir en su casa y alimentándolo.

Aunque no supiera expresarlo, él ya estaba muy agradecido por las cosas que hacían por él; Midori siempre le tenía lista su mochila todas las mañanas, Suguha siempre se preocupaba por que en su habitación hubiese velas para que pudiera estudiar tanto como quisiera en la noche, consiguiéndoselas ella misma en la iglesia, y había visto que la biblioteca de Minetaka había aumentado sus volúmenes sobre los conocimientos básicos de los espadachines y las artes sacras. Los Kirigaya eran buenas personas, lo trataban tan bien a pesar de que era un intruso en su familia, por eso trataba de molestarlos lo menos posible y se aparecía lo menos posible por el pueblo, para no causarles problemas. Incluso ese día, estaba seguro que la bolsa de panecillos que estaba comiendo fueron hechos por Suguha especialmente para él, por el día que acontecía.

─ Feliz cumpleaños a mi…

Ese día por fin cumplía los dieciséis años ─ la mayoría de edad en el imperio Humano ─ tenía la libertad de decisión de irse del pueblo, al fin dejaría el pueblo de Rulid y partiría hacia el sur, a la ciudad de Zakkaria, que era la más grande del Imperio del norte después de la capital. Ahí se celebraba la Competición de Espadas del Área Norte de Norlangarth, reconocida por aceptar a cualquier persona con habilidades de espada, no solamente a los nobles. Participar en ese torneo y ganar era un excelente comienzo para él, alguien que no tenía familia. El torneo se celebraba el día 28 del décimo mes. Su cumpleaños estaba sucediendo el día séptimo, tenía veinte días para llegar a la ciudad de Zakkaria a partir del día siguiente; ya tenía una mochila relativamente grande lista, llena de un par de cambios de ropa, comida y otros insumos que creía que lo ayudarían en su viaje a pie.

Aunque el fondo no estaba siendo muy optimista sobre participar ese año; le faltaba lo más importante para sobrevivir, que era el dinero; nunca le pedía ni una sola moneda de bronce a sus padres y con el odio que las personas del pueblo le tenían, era imposible para él encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte. Una parte de él estaba resignada a pensar que ese año se dedicaría a conseguir un trabajo y sobrevivir en la ciudad, tal vez encontrar un maestro de la espada formal o conseguir una espada de metal verdadera para participar el año que viene. Era algo molesto para él tener que esperar un año, pero no podía evitarse.

Sacudió su cabeza como forma de despejarla de sus negativos pensamientos y concentró la atención en su libro. Ese día su entrenamiento vespertino sería más corto de lo usual para poder llegar a su casa a la hora de la cena e informarles a sus padres de su partida, el día siguiente al amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de lo que había esperado; no tuvo reacciones positivas ante su partida.

Él creía que su familia, estaría aliviada de deshacerse del lastre que han mantenido durante dieciséis años. Pero en cambio; Suguha había comenzado a llorar por alguna razón que él desconocía, Minetaka solo se levantó de la mesa sin dirigirle una sola palabra y Midori mantenía su cabeza agachada, suspirando continuamente y con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en un puño por encima de la mesa.

─ ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala a conversar un poco? ─ la serena voz de quien hasta ese día se había comportado como una madre se dirigió hacia él y hacia la chica llorosa a su lado. ─ Haré un poco de té, así que adelántense.

Viendo como la de cabellos tan negros como los suyos se paraba de la mesa ante lo dicho por su madre, él se apresuró a seguirla. Cuando ambos se encontraron solos en la habitación un silencio incómodo se instauro en el lugar, nunca había convivido con su "hermana" demasiando, su interacción se volvió aún más escasa cuando ella se volvió la aprendiz de la monja del pueblo, lo único que sabía de ella era que, era la persona que lo proveía de velas para leer por las noches así que no supo cómo actuar frente a ella.

─ Yo podría darle a onii-chan el amor suficiente ─ murmuró la chica que se había sentado a una distancia considerable de él.

─ ¡¿?!

No entendía a lo que ella se refería, o si de verdad escuchó bien lo que dijo, pero perdió su oportunidad de preguntarle porque de inmediato aparecieron sus padres; su madre cargando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y su padre cargando alguna cosa extraña envuelta en tela y amarrada con algunas cuerdas de cuero, cosa que puso en la mesa central del lugar sin decir una sola palabra mientras tomaba lugar y esperaba a que su esposa repartiera el té a todos los presentes.

No esperaba ese comportamiento extraño por parte de las personas que lo habían cuidado hasta ese día, tampoco esperaba que abiertamente celebraran su partida ─ no, con lo buenas personas que eran ─ pero esperaba encontrar alivio y aprobación en su decisión. No dejaba de preguntarse de que venía ese extraño comportamiento por parte de todos y esa frase extraña que dijo la chica un año menor que él…

El primero en romper el silencio fue el cabeza de la familia, Minetaka Kirigaya.

─ Siempre hemos sabido que este pueblo te quedó chico Kazuto…

─ Las personas no son las mejores en este lugar ─ la voz tensa de Midori interrumpió lo que su marido estaba a punto de decir ─ Nunca dudamos que cuando te sintieras listo, te irías de aquí buscando algo mejor.

─ Día tras día te hemos visto esforzarte y crecer por tu cuenta, por eso te pregunto ¿Tienes un camino que quieres seguir, hijo?

 _¿Hijo?_

Fue una colosal sorpresa que, Minetaka Kirigaya se dirigiera hacia él de esa forma, nunca habían tenido mucho contacto desde que supo que él no era su verdadero padre, pero al ver los irises grises de Minetaka enfrentarlo directamente supo que realmente quería decir lo que había dicho, él hombre estaba tan serio que él tomo la misma actitud seria y le respondió de forma adecuada.

─ Me gustaría entrar en la Competición de Espadas del Área Norte de Norlangarth, que se celebrará el día 28 de este mes, planeo ganar y ser parte de la guardia de la ciudad de Zakkaria ─ aunque lo que le estaba diciendo al hombre mayor no era una mentira, tampoco era verdad, su verdadero objetivo era convertirse en un Integrity Knight pero no quería que lo juzgaran por ello, ya que era una posición de alto calibre que solo los nobles podían alcanzar con facilidad y, aunque no fuera imposible para él, si era algo extremadamente difícil.

─ Lo suponía; he visto la espada de madera que hiciste en tu habitación ─ por alguna extraña razón, lo dicho por su madre lo avergonzó y le hizo desviar la mirada. Jamás imaginó que la mujer estaba atenta a sus actividades.

─ ¿Sabes cómo vas a llegar a Zakkaria? ¿Sabes dónde vas a quedarte una vez que llegues? ¿Tienes dinero para hacer alguna cosa? ¿Tienes una espada de metal para entrar a la competición? ─ una por una, las preguntas de Minetaka Kirigaya lo estaban acribillando. Él sabía lo difícil que era ir a una ciudad nueva y todo lo que estaba en su contra, pero no se iba a rendir en su sueño.

─ Tengo un mapa con la ruta marcada para llegar a pie a la ciudad, tardaré alrededor de 5 días a pie y acamparé en la intemperie, lo primero que haré será encontrar un trabajo una vez que llegue y cuando tenga el dinero suficiente conseguiré una espada.

─ ¿Todo eso en veinte días?

─ No, probablemente me tome un año o más, aun así, lo lograré. No voy a retroceder en lo que he decidido ─ Después de su audaz declaración, levantó sus ojos obsidiana y miró directamente al hombre que lo cuestionaba para que viera que no carecía de determinación para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Ambos adultos asintieron en acuerdo al verlo tan decidido.

─ Ya sabíamos esto desde hace mucho, hijo. Por eso nosotros también nos hemos preparado ─ esta vez fue el turno de Midori de llamarlo de esa forma que era desconcertante para él ─ Hemos visto tu enorme determinación por convertirte en espadachín.

Después de decir eso, la mujer se levantó a su altura y le tendió una pequeña bolsa de tela, tenía la forma de una especie de costal en miniatura ─ Tómala hijo. Es una bolsa con dinero; tiene un par de monedas de oro, algunas de plata y suficientes monedas de bronce, Tengo fe en que podrás mantenerte con esto, por lo menos un mes, en Zakkaria si no gastas de más y cuidas tu dinero.

Tomó la bolsa que su madre le tendía con sorpresa, nunca pensó que recibiría ayuda y buena voluntad por parte de quienes hicieron un esfuerzo por criarlo y ser sus padres, aunque no tenían la obligación.

─ Esto también es para ti ─ el hombre tomó de nueva cuenta la cosa envuelta en la manta con ambas manos y se la tendió para que la tomara, al tenerla en sus manos pudo darse cuenta que era algo bastante pesado, pesaba más que las espadas de madera que él mismo forjó ─ Esa es la rama más alta del antiguo cedro Gigas que existía en este pueblo; como jefe del pueblo se me ha encomendado a mí. Se dice que como era la más alta, recibió mayor bendición de Souls-sama, mayores nutrientes de Terraria-sama y mayor poder por parte de Stacia-sama.

La sorpresa era grande en el joven de mirada obsidiana al contemplar la supuesta rama que tenía en sus manos. Aun así, el hombre continúo hablando, sorprendiéndole cada vez más.

─ Cuando llegues a Zakkaria busca a un artesano llamado Sadre, el montó su tienda ahí. Puede que el hombre esté un poco loco, pero podrá hacerte una buena y poderosa espada a partir del poder de esta rama. Y me debe un enorme favor así que, tendrá que hacértela gratis.

Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, tenía tanto agradecimiento hacia las personas que le estaban mostrando su apoyo a su manera, ellos siempre habían sido tan amables con él.

─ Muchas gracias ─ dijo el joven con voz ronca y con dificultad, gracias al nudo que mantenía en su garganta, producto de las lágrimas contenidas ─ Partiré mañana al amanecer.

Por las expresiones de ambos sabía que ellos esperaban más de él, que los llamara padre y madre, pero en ese momento no se sentía lo suficientemente digno para poder llamarlos de tal forma, incluso si ellos lo llamaron hijo.

 _Un día regresaré, como un Integrity Knight, y les agradeceré correctamente por haber sido unos padres tan maravillosos y amables._

Suguha que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada y relegada en una silla se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo de una hermana.

 _A ti también hermana, cuando sea alguien digno te agradeceré por todo._

─ Vete a dormir Kazuto; mañana te vas a despertar muy temprano y tienes que estar descansado para tu largo viaje ─ fue la voz de Midori quien interrumpió su abrazo ─ No nos despediremos de ti mañana, para no retrasarte, lo haremos ahora. Ten un buen viaje, hijo. Espero que encuentres la felicidad.

Al darle sus palabras de despedida Midori le dio un cálido y amoroso abrazo, justo como su hija anteriormente se lo había dado. Él, por su parte, solo pudo dar una torpe reacción ante la cariñosa muestra que duró solo unos instantes, porque ella se separó de él y lo dejo inmediatamente frente a Minetaka.

─ Espero que cumplas tus sueños Kazuto y seas capaz de encontrar a alguien cuyo amor sea capaz de tocarte ─ No entendió sus palabras y mucho menos el abrazo que le dio posterior a estas, pero como sucedió con Midori, le respondió de forma torpe el gesto.

─ ¡Si! ─ inmediatamente que Minetaka lo soltó, él se inclinó hacia el hombre ─ Muchas gracias por todo hasta ahora.

─ Tan solo son nuestros regalos de despedida Kazuto. Ten cuidado por el camino. Hoy en día, Stacia-sama no gobierna este mundo, así que no sé qué clase de peligros puedas encontrar, pero tengo fe en que podrás con todo lo que esté a tu paso.

Al terminar esa pequeña charla Kazuto se fue a dormir, despertando muy temprano al amanecer para tomar sus cosas y partir, como le había prometido a la familia Kirigaya, no esperó despedirse de nadie.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al camino principal para salir del pueblo, hacia el sur; a pie le tomaría cinco días alcanzar la ciudad de Zakkaria y no quería perder ni un minuto. Mientras sentía el peso de la rama atada a su espalda y la bolsa de monedas atada a su cinturón, que parecía algo más que físico, se prometió que también lucharía por esas personas y nunca olvidaría la amabilidad de los Kirigaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Esa maldita ha escapado de mí y ha conseguido nacer! ─ gritó fuertemente una mujer de cabellos color plata mientras lanzaba una copa de vino a la mesa más cercana, desperdigando todo su contenido.

─ Quinella-sama, mida sus palabras por favor, esta hablando de la diosa y alguien podría escucharla ─ la persona que le contestó fue la única que la acompañaba en ese lugar, su más fiel sirviente, Chudelkin.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Por años he evitado que esa maldita de Stacia reencarne en el vientre de alguna de las sacerdotisas de Axiom y ahora resulta que ella pudo burlar mi autoridad y nacer en una familia de campesinos del sur.

─ Cálmese mi omnipotente señora, no sabemos si es ella en real-

─ ¡Claro que es ella! Sentí sus poderes divinos manifestarse, y no solo yo ¡El desgraciado de Bercouli también debió sentirlo! ─ envuelta en ira y desesperación la mujer no podía dejar de gritar.

─ ¿Entonces lo eliminamos?

─ No puedo eliminar a Bercouli, no seas _imbécil_ , si pudiera hace mucho que lo habría hecho. Es al único que no puedo eliminar, además, la mayoría de los caballeros de la integridad siguen las órdenes de ese hombre; si lo elimino es el fin de mi autoridad.

Podía sentirse el odio de la mujer siendo palpable en la habitación.

─ Si sentí el poder desde el sur hacia acá significa que la mocosa ya debe de tener, al menos, seis años probablemente más. ¡Chudelkin!

─ ¿Si, mi señora?

─ Prepara un pequeño grupo de tus mejores asesinos y haz que vayan en busca de Stacia y la desaparezcan antes de que Bercouli y sus caballeros la encuentren. ¡Si ellos la encuentran será el fin de mi gobierno!

─ Entendido, mi señora ─ el sirviente dio la inclinación protocolar y se dirigió a la salida del lujo recinto, a cumplir las órdenes de su señora, dejándola sola en la espaciosa habitación.

─ No dejaré que me quites mi imperio, mocosa. ¡Yo soy la verdadera diosa de este mundo!

 **Continuará**

 **Capítulo 3: La espada que contiene la bendición de la diosa.**

* * *

Hello

Originalmente este capítulo iba a tratar sobre la competición en la ciudad de Zakkaria, pero sentía que me estaba saltando muchas cosas y obviando otras tantas, así que decidí atrasarlo por mas tiempo. Aun hay cosas que necesito que pasen antes de volver a Kazu un vigilante de la ciudad de Zakkaria.

Muchas gracias a las personas que están dedicándole su tiempo a esta historia, especialmente a SJZ77, JeBin1203 y Nadeshiko1227.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Shine~


End file.
